elysiumrpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Phoenix
The information on this page is "player-written". It is not regarded as official lore and hence may not be compliant with the official Elysium events. Regardless, the information on this page describes lore which may be used by one or more players within the Elysium community. You are welcome to incorporate as much or as little of this information as you choose. "The Phoenix, known as a mystical being, is a great bird made of fire and flame. Most known for their rarity and their ability to survive, it is both incredibly hard to find, or kill the beast." ~Reyth Umbisra Reincarnation "Which came first, the Phoenix, or the flame?" ''― J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. One of the most notable abilities of the Phoenix would have to be it's abilities to reincarnate. The Phoenix, after growing to a suitable age, can either be forced to, or can willingly cause it's body to extinguish, leaving nothing but ash. In a short amount of time (1-3 Days) A new Phoenix will be born from its predecessors ashes, bearing both it's memories and feelings. These birds can live for up to a millennia, but most choose to reincarnate at the end of their eighth century, so as to keep their themselves from being weak enough to falter to beasts normally unable to kill them. 'Origins' "From the flames of the past, the Phoenix shall Arise" ~Unknown'' The Phoenix, Originating from the era of the dragon war, were side effects of the new mages. Having been, created by the power of the fire magi within the war, the mana had solidified in large areas of battle, creating large beasts of fire, spanning 30 feet across and 20 feet in height. The mana collected by these beasts upon their first incarnation is stored within as it collects from it's site of creation. Upon it's second reincarnation, roughly 100 years after birth, the stored mana manifests into a soul, creating both an aura and a form of collecting mana to keep the beast whole. This is how the beast manages to retain both a form and the ability to regenerate as it continues it's life, or lives. As the number in mages grew, so did the number of the Phoenix. Over time, as the Dragon War ended, and so did the time of the Order of the Archive, the Phoenix had not been discovered, hiding away in their areas of refuge far from the battles in which they were born, they had not been hunted, for whatever poor soul had found them, mage or warrior, were killed within mere moments, magic attacks, while disrupting the mana that formed their body, were not damaging enough to kill, and the physical attacks doing no damage whatsoever The Extinction Event "A Phoenix must burn to rise" ~Unknown At the rise of the Anti-Mages, the Phoenix were also discovered, as parties of warriors had been found using anti-mages within their ranks in case they had encountered any magical beasts. Due to this, the flames of the Phoenix became weaker, and their body more susceptible to physical attacks. When killed, their bodies would have to be doused with water, in which it must then be kept within a cold area to prevent it's ashes from reforming. Once the ashes had been drained completely of their mana, they were found to be of great use in poultices and other medical items, as they had proved to be useful in regenerating wounds and nullifying disease. This only added reason to the hunters of these beasts, and they were soon brought to the brink of extinction. However, these birds can never be truly extinct, as they can always be formed by the lingering mana of a battlefield Phoenix Hunters were known to use a variety of things to kill this birds. The most common being the use of Anti-mages, and fire absorbing weapon runes. The latter was more used, as at the time Anti-mages were quite rare. Most Phoenix have run into hiding, with any newly created Phoenix being hunted down near instantly. As of now, most think they are extinct, but could easily be proven wrong. Miscellaneous Phoenix Fire is extremely hot, most likely combating the temperatures of even black fire, if not hotter then such. A Phoenix actually does have a soul, and can use an aura if it is somehow taught, this is how the Phoenix can continue to gather the mana to reincarnate. However, the Phoenix does not innately know how to use an Aura, and would have to be somehow taught. A Phoenix, being made of fire, can be any known colour of fire, but are most commonly found to be orange, blue, or purple. This is only aesthetic, and changes nothing in power, as that is determined by the age of the Phoenix. Category:Player-written lore Category:Elysium roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Mythical Category:Beasts